fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
LePete
Pete, now known as LePete, is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Pizzeria HD. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Luau LePunch Hates: Seagulls Occupation: Unknown Pete is a troublesome teen who hangs around the boat docks of Calypso Island. He’s always trying to make some extra money and routinely takes on odd jobs around the harbor. One day, Captain Cori hired Pete to help clean up the S.S. Louie after Radley Madish and his goons tried to hijack the ship. There, Pete found a crumbled up poster of Luau LePunch that had made its way through the portal from Neapolitown. From that point on, he changed his name to LePete and became overly obsessed with this boxing brute from the Land of Munchmore. Appearance LePete has a tanned complexion, short, curly, blond hair, and a coconut hat worn on top of his head with a small turquoise parasol, white brimming, yellow stems, and light blue innings. He wears a lime collared t-shirt underneath a sky blue shirt with an abstract image of Luau LePunch and ripped ends in the shirt. He also wears hot pink fingerless gloves as well as cyan, yellow, and lime green arm warmers. He also wears turquoise pants held up by a brown belt with a yellow star buckle and a pair of coconut-tinted shoes with black laces. Style B LePete wears a white collared shirt underneath a brown shirt with Luau LePunch's eyes printed on it and magenta-ish-pink ringed collar and sleeves. He now wears sky blue pants, turquoise belt, and lime green sneakers with dark, pale pink laces and yellow accents. His hat is also adorned by a magenta parasol with lime innings. Style H LePete's dresses up as Luau LePunch for Halloween, complete with a LePunch mask (with the nostrils doubling as eye holes. He wears a pair of coconut-tinted shoes from his Style A and a coconut shirt that has three spots seen in the upper side of it, lime green collar, and sky blue sleeves. Orders Papa's Pizzeria HD As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria HD As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia/HD As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Scooperia To Go! As a Closer, LePete's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Pancake *3 Bananas *Pancake *Honey *3 Bananas *Drink: **Small Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (Summer Luau) *Pancake *3 Pineapples *Toasted Coconut *Pancake *Passionfruit Drizzle *3 Bananas *Drink: **Small Luau Punch with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Calypso Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Curly Fries (Right) * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Summer Luau) * 8 Hula Hula Chicken Strips (All) * 4 Luau Musubis (Right) * Mango Chili Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Red Velvet Roll ** Apricot Icing ** Rock Candy * Chocolate Roll with Blueberry Custard ** Strawberry Icing ** Blue Moon Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry Long John with Lemon Chiffon ** Clear Glaze ** Strawberry Drizzle Holiday (Summer Luau) * Red Velvet Roll ** Apricot Icing ** Tropical Charms * Chocolate Roll with Maui Meringue ** Sunshine Icing ** Luau Punch Drizzle ** Cosmic Coconut * Blueberry Long John with Maui Meringue ** Clear Glaze ** Strawberry Drizzle Papa's Cheeseria To Go! * Pumpernickel with Shredded Mozzarella * Regular Grill * Sliced Turkey * Bacon * Southwest Sauce * Shredded Lettuce *Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Rico's Chili ** BBQ Sauce Holiday (Summer Luau) * Pumpernickel with Mango Cream Cheese * Regular Grill * Sliced Turkey * Pineapple * Bacon * Southwest Sauce * Shredded Lettuce *Fries: ** Curly Fries ** Rico's Chili ** BBQ Sauce Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Pineapple Filling * Blueberry Filling * Slit Top Crust * Chocolate Mousse (Outer Ring) * Toasted Coconut (Outer Ring) Holiday (Summer Luau) * Vanilla Crispies Crust * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Pineapple Filling * Passionfruit Filling * Sunburst Crust * Luau Punch Drizzle (All Over) * Toasted Coconut (Outer Ring) * 1 Maui Meringue Dollop (Center) Ranks required to unlock him * Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 12 * Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 53 * Papa's Cheeseria To Go!: Rank 15 Unlockables * In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Hula Hula Sauce. * In Papa's Donuteria To Go!, he is unlocked with Maui Meringue. * In Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, he is unlocked with Pumpernickel. Stickers Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers to get this outfit: Onionfest Crown Classic * 2019: He won against Rico and Hacky Zak in the Green Onion Division, but he lost to Jojo in the semi-finals. Trivia *LePete is the fourth customer to debut in an app game, and the first of such to debut as a Closer. *His name and design are based off of Luau LePunch, a boss from Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! **This makes him the third customer to be based off of a boss from the platformer games. **Interestingly, all of them wear hats in a way that their eyes can't be seen. *In Scooperia/HD/To Go! he always orders a holiday topping and syrup. *In Pizzeria HD he always orders the two holiday pizza toppings. *He is the first HD debutant to have a flipdeck. *He is the only customer so far to exclusively debut in an app to be a Closer. Order Tickets LePete's orders during Pizzeria HD.JPG|LePete's Pizzeria HD orders throughout the holidays LePete’s Hot Doggeria HD Holiday Orders.JPG|LePete's Hot Doggeria HD orders throughout the holidays 3 lepete.png|LePete's Scooperia/HD orders throughout the holidays LePeteScoopTG .jpg|LePete's Scooperia To Go! orders throughout the holidays Papa's Pancakeria To Go! LePete (Holiday).jpg|LePete's Pancakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau LePete PTG regular order.jpeg|LePete's Pancakeria To Go! regular order LePete’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|LePete's Wingeria To Go! order during Summer Luau LePete wingeria to go order.jpeg|LePete's Wingeria To Go! regular order LePete’s DTG! Summer Luau order.JPG|LePete's Donuteria To Go! order during Summer Luau LePete’s DTG! regular order.JPG|LePete's Donuteria To Go! regular order A50B4754-D664-4134-B862-12A41E21C9F1.jpeg|LePete’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Summer Luau BD08B810-8237-427A-BFCB-54702C4CD0E2.jpeg|LePete’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 674F6ACC-AE24-4A65-B433-24B31ABCAF8B.jpeg|LePete's Bakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau 0CC73325-2E4A-42AE-AF37-7AD527B7B50D.jpeg|LePete's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery LePete Profile.png Screenshot 2017-08-07-10-36-54.png Sarge Fan, Radlynn ft Lepete.png|With Sarge Fan and Radlynn. IMG 3086.png|LePete Style H LePete in Hallway Hunt.png 1503920936321.jpg|LePete is ordering in Pizzeria 614E6C39-0C3A-46D4-90A2-6C2930B86D33.jpeg IMG 0014.PNG|Parade. lepette perfect.png|30th perfect on LePete Angry_LePete.png|"I wish Luau LePunch was here so can punch you in the face!" C5B4484A-1043-48E2-BEE5-77E9C44EAC34.png LePetefect.jpg dddddddd.png IMG_0777.PNG|Cherry Blossom Festival Screenshot_2018-10-29-16-51-36.jpg|Unlocking him in Pancakeria To Go LePete Not Pleased.png LePete Finger Point.png|LePete is not pleased in Scooperia. Angry LePete2.png LePete Nervous.png IMG_2968.PNG|Serve a Sweet Heat Special to LePete. IMG_3057.PNG PoorUnrulyAmoeba-size_restricted.gif|LePete laughing IMG_3092.PNG PercetLePete.png IMG_1639.PNG LePete Perfect Hotdog.png Sarge Fan, Radlynn and LePete.png 59357F41-4679-458C-A87C-DE2C1E021BBE.png|600 Point Silver Star! Kahuna and LePete.png 04C69E7A-0E3B-4FCF-B8D6-88A6BEBAFAF9.jpeg|Summer Luau celebrated by LePete 3CB43F1B-9E90-4230-8B77-07D2029E09D2.jpeg Johnny and LePete.png Screen Shot 2019-08-18 at 4.53.42 pm.png|Unhappy LePete BD29458A-F414-466D-B3B0-F1909F527EEE.png Halloween Parade in SH.JPG Doan and LePete.png A18AC115-E3AC-4F18-8239-311C90EEDA41.png AC0C973D-67F0-4EF4-863C-C723899FC7B3.png Clair and LePete.png EEA097D5-126D-49DC-9D12-C3122AD2513F.jpeg Lepeteperfectpizzadishthingidk.jpeg 11E3245C-51DA-4770-85B8-4C7D99CF2996.png C6823902-1935-4959-AE57-86E573B9CB95.jpeg|Le-750 points for LePete! 43C00C5C-5A0F-4322-BB71-5E7DF59DC14E.png|LePete & Sarge Fan drinking punch E36FE1BA-D219-4A10-B5D2-7B7A7BB61A44.jpeg 4C25B0E0-C395-49DB-BFE1-7FDB1F023C38.jpeg Fan Art LePete by ObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 lepete.jpg|By AlexanderMDeviant LePete by MintExprezz.png|By MintExprezz LePete_by_RoseKittyArtist101.jpg|By RoseKittyArtist101 SargeFan Radlynn LePete by Ethan J.jpg|By Ethan J es:LePete pl:LePete zh:LePete Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Debuts Category:Closers Category:L Characters Category:Characters with Flipdecks